THE SEALED WINDOW
by Lovely Bullets
Summary: Prince Sasuke has fallen in love with the exact person he shouldn't have, Naruto,an Angle of Death,the Grim Reaper.And Sasuke won't rest till Naruto agrees to become his bride.Will Naruto be able to resist the forbidden love in his dead heart?Sasunaru
1. The Woman With Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto... I wish though.( if I did it'd all be yaoi!!! )**

**Chapter One: The Woman With Blue Eyes.**

Sasuke stood along the side of the ballroom. He watched as the powdered blue and pink and white wigs swung, and spun, and dipped, reflecting against the pure marble tiles. It was a regular night, a disappointment, another memory to be eagerly forget in the morning. Or at least, that's what Sasuke though right then.

He stood firmly, arms crossed, and listened as the orchestra went on and on... a symphony anxiety ready for its climax, the big moment were everybody would stop, clap their hands together, then leave, laughs and smiles in hand. Sasuke couldn't leave with them, though he wanted to. He could only wait.

Sasuke's mentor walked over to him, bumping into the large crowd on his way to his side."Oh, oh, oh...my!! Why are you all by your lonesome self over here, my young prince? You should be conversing on the ballroom floor with the eligible ladies of noble fathers. You know, trying to find that special fair lady to be your princess... and don't you need to find a lo-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me? Is that how a prince should be speaking?"

"Yes. I have money, you don't. I win, it's settled...and what do you know about love anyway..." Sasuke looked off in the distance of the ballroom window, never looking at Kakashi, his mentor. The glass was so large, so magnificent, that he could see the entire harvest moon, floating in the sky outside and the thick forest covered in dark green swaying in the background. Sasuke was entranced by the beauty and the true eeriness of everything on the outside world, in the place where he desperately wanted to ran away to. It was so...beautiful, but so unfair.

"Young prince? Master Sasuke, what in the world are you looking at?" His teacher looked through the window, then back at Sasuke's absent coal eyes. "Are you looked through that ballroom window _again_?"

Sasuke straightened his tie and looked down at the floor again with distaste, then grunted. "Hn."

Kakashi sighed. "I've been meaning to get that darn window removed, it's nothing but a distraction... a curtain to cover it maybe, or just to renovate the ballroom completely. What do you think? "

Sasuke looked up at the window again in silence, thinking. He spoke, "No, don't get rid of it. I want it expanded." His eyes widened." Yes. Make it wider, bigger than ever. I want it to cover the whole north wall of the ballroom!" He had a sudden epiphany maybe, a strange, but understandable request. His eyes were lit.

"But-" Kakashi raised his hand in protest.

"**Expanded**. Direct orders." Sasuke barked back.

"Fine..." Kakashi said in utter defeat." I'll inform the finest architect in all of England tomorrow morning."

"Good." Sasuke then left, walking on the rim of the circle of people crowded around the dance floor.

* * *

That night was _supposed _to be a celebration of Sasuke's 18th birthday, the day when he could officially take his father's kingdom, The Valley of Fire. But it felt nothing like a celebration, more like a competition because Sasuke's 18th birthday also marked the time at which he had to choose his bride, or put in other words, the Queen of the Valley of Fire. That wasn't a good thing because Sasuke didn't have a loveable bone in his body. The feeling of love had been sucked dry from him. He blamed his late father (who he could barely remember) for locking him up in the library instead of actually spending time with him or teaching him social skills. He read plenty of books on how to court a lady, but all the printed books seemed empty, sure he understood it, but he could never see himself actually engaging the word _love_. Sasuke had become an empty person with no desire for any affectionate contact or feeling, if anything he was afraid of it. It makes sense that he would be terrified and annoyed at having to find a bride so suddenly.

It had been a Uchiha tradition( more like a strictly enforced family law) that the next heir to the thrown can't step outside castle gates until the age of 21. That family tradition had left Sasuke in shackles. He was merely a bird in a bird cage, but the cage is seemingly a bit nicer and dressed up. He spent all his life looking out from behind glass windows. The view to him was so narrow he barely knew the four seasons, let alone anything bad in the world. In some ways his 18th birthday marked one more step toward freedom and the destruction of the perfect cage he had been locked in for so long. He was perversely sad and happy to be 3year closer. So even with an extravagant 5 foot cake, all the presents, and a gold ring passes down through the Uchiha generations put on his finger, he couldn't exactly enjoy or decide on anything.

His only choice was to straighten up, toughen up, put a fake smile on, and try to pretend like he was having a good time.

Sasuke strolled through the crowds of people, putting on that I-hate-this-but-with-this-smile-these-idiots-can-never-find-out like face he decided to make the best of things and put his courting knowledge to use. Even if he didn't mean a thing that came from his mouth it would at least shut Kakashi up for awhile.

"Oh, you look wonderful."

A woman in an ugly white dress fluttered her eyelashes. "You really think so, my dearest prince Sasuke?" She asked hopefully.

Sasuke put on a plastered smile. "Of course. With that dress you'll have everyone in here very jealous" _Oh what a lie, that dress makes her look like a deformed sheep._

The woman laughed loudly. "Thank you!! That's what I was hoping! So, am I up for the running of being your bride?"

Sasuke twitched and tried not to look like he wanted to murder her. "Why, you'll just have to wait, won't you..." He shuddered as he finished his sentence, "my beautiful fair maiden?"

The woman screeched with delight. "Ohhhhhhhhh...ok, if you say so, my dear!!!"

"Hehehehe..." _This is torture_.

After about a million of conversations like that one, Sasuke had just settled on walking around in the crowd waving occasionally at who ever called his name.

Then in a swirl of a thousand high pitched voices and bodies a gloved hand grabbed at Sasuke's shoulder as he walked by a crowd. He glanced back as the hand grip tightened...and it was gone. Nothing was there. He stopped and touched his shoulder where the hand had once laid. It was warm. Sasuke looked around and sighed.

_I must be imaging things_.

A women with a tall pink powdered wig glided over to him. She spread out her lacey fan and waved back and forth by her face. She smiled. "Why hello, my dearest prince. How are you?" She said in such formality and grace.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes."Fine. You don't have to keep acting like some proper lady, Sakura. Give it up, you're a horrible actor anyway."

Sakura folded up her fan and frowned. "Ugh. What do you expect? I have to keep up my families reputation. Besides..." She began to smile again. "I have you to annoy. It's **so** fun" She linked arms with Sasuke and they exchanged a glance. "And other people can't tell I'm acting! They think _**actually**_ I might be engaged to you...oh, how I wish that were true!"

Sasuke snorted. "Like that could ever be true." He muttered. He was thankful he could stop acting around Sakura.

"Sasuke!! Come on!" She laughed. "Even though I only hold you like this is the favor of keeping up your ego and keeping away other women for you, do you think maybe...one day...oh nevermind!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry. I don't want to marry you."

"That's not what I was going to ask!"

"Really? I just thought..."

"That what, very women in the world wants you?"

"Yes."

"How cocky!"

"Yeah, that's me..."Sasuke looked off into the window again and lost focus.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Sa-su-ke!!!!!"

He jolted back to reality. "Hm?"

"what I wanted to know is that maybe one day...."

"Yes?"

"Maybe one day I could..."

"Hm?"

"Maybe one day..."

"Yeah...?"

"One day, maybe I could..."

"**Get. On. With. It."**

"ok, ok, ok...maybe I can be the one to help you decide on a bride? Imean, you have to admitt, you are clueless."

Sasuke glared. "Hn. I'm not that clueless."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hhhhhmmm. I think so."

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!!! thanks!! I can't wait to find her!"

"Hn." _I can't say I'm as excited as you.... _

Well... after that it was just a regular night. They then walked around, linked arms, for awhile, just long enough to jump start the whispering and gossiping about _'Prince and Lady Sakura's love affair'_ or _'The prince's secret fiancée'. _Gossip was necessary for Sasuke to keep up his image and publicity. It seemed unnecessary to Sasuke that he needed Sakura to keep up his notorious _heartthrob _ego that really didn't even exist, but it did seem to bring him a certain popularity with _common_ and _rich_ women...

***********

After a long boring while of meaningless small talk and some of those ongoing _'how do you do? talks_, the party had winded down to a slow waltz and controlled giggling. Sasuke leaned against the staircase wall overlooking the ballroom below while Sakura stood next to him sipping champagne slowly. He looked at the moon outside the window again.

_So magnificent. _

He then looked down at the dance floor from above and suddenly saw her. A young woman dressed in bright orange gown with short blond hair and dazzling blue eyes so wide that they were visible at the very top of the staircase. She wouldn't have stood out if she weren't the only one standing perfectly still in a rebid group of gossipers, staring dead straight at Sasuke. Her expression looked like a million things were turning and clinking around in her head, like she was trying to communicate something.

"Sakura."

She took another sip from her glass then looked over at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Do you know that women down there, the one in the orange dress?"

Sakura leaned against the railing, looking over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The woman, the one in the-" He looked down and she was gone. "What? She was just there."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Maybe all these women have gotten to your head."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve. "No, no, she was there." He felt something knot in his chest- the feeling of his subconscious screaming and pulling at his nerves telling him to go find that woman."I want to go find her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like she was trying to tell me something."

Sakura finished her drink and took up another one from a tray. "Sure, whatever. Good luck."

""Hn. " Sasuke took a deep breath and made his way down the stairs, but when he got to the bottom he no longer knew what to do. Nothing was there. He looked around in all directions, turning every which way.

_The woman is gone, why am I doing this anyway? Some sudden whim I guess_. I feel like a fool.

Then the gloved hand reached out and tugged at Sasuke's jacket again. He whipped around so fast, expecting to see who knows what, but instead got the woman in the orange dress with blue eyes.

_Oh. I found her._

"Hello. Dance with me." Her voice was unpolished and commanding and her hair was a tangled hot mess. She merely held out her gloved hand and stared. Sasuke looked at the glove, then back at her, hesitating to grab hold of it.

Her hand was so warm.

They slowly walked on to the marble and began to dance to the slow beat of the orchestra.

"Ow." The woman's heel dug into Sasuke's leather shoe as they spun."Ow, ow, ow, ow. Do you even know how to dance?"

She made a discontented face and looked down at their feet, trying to coordinate right. "Yes, I do."

"Doesn't seem like you've ever had a waltz in your life"

"**Bastard**."

"_Dummy_."

She grinned. "Hey, you're pretty daring, for a prince anyway. Calling a fair lady a dummy. You got guts." She stepped on Sasuke's foot again, only this time harder and intentionally.

"Ow!"

"That's way you get, bastard."

Sasuke gripped her waist tighter and brought her body close to his. Their faces were inches apart. Sasuke licked his lips and whispered, "Well, you're pretty daring too, for a woman anyway. And you got guts too, considering I can have your head sliced-off at the snap of my fingers." This definitely wasn't in the courting book, but it matter, it was the first time Sasuke had said what he meant, he didn't know why he decided to tell it to woman though. She was different, more blunt.

She lightly giggled. "Is that a threat or a challenge? If it's a challenge, I'll take you up on it."

" Yes, it is a challenge. You're annoying...but I find that ok. Tell me your name."

The woman ran her fingers down Sasuke's cheek, then looked into his electric midnight eyes with her own shadowy blue ones. For the first time Sasuke experienced lust. Her lips met his and she pressed harder into him, so smooth and pleasure-full, Sasuke wanted more, he didn't want to let go. He'd never thought he'd feel anything from such contact of lips crashing into one another, he didn't think he would like it as much as he really did. Instead of being afraid he was filled with greed for it. As their lips smacked more and more Sasuke's life memories suddenly passed through his mind like an old mute movie, they rolled one after another over and over, and the knotting feeling had busted out of his chest like he had been a contained wild demon let free. It felt like he was empting out his memories to that woman. _Is this what a normal kiss feels like? It hurts. _

She suddenly took one hand and pushed him back from his chest, but still stayed inches close. Her eyes were adverted to the floor as she let her hand back up to his shoulder and she murmured something to soft to hear. Sasuke wanted to lean in more, but the look she gave made him stop, it was a look of regret. She began to bitterly chuckle.

Sasuke frowned. "What's so funny? I-I asked for your name"

She then leaned in to his ear with a grin on her face and whispered even softer, "my name changes every day, so what would be the point of telling you the one I chose for this evening? "

Sasuke gave a confused look. "What exactly does that mean, are you an illegal immigrant of some sort?"

"The woman leaned back to face Sasuke and shrugged. "I just like to keep things interesting, I get vey bored very easily." She still had a look of regret on her face for some reason.

"Ok" Sasuke spun the lady around and brought his hand back to her waist. "I find this interesting. What's you name tonight?"

"Naruto."

"Hn."

"And do you want to know something else interesting?"

"Yes."

"too bad, I'm not going to tell you." She had a faint smile on her face.

Sasuke grunted. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really...but the one thing I will tell you is that I'm not the kind of person you want to hang around."

"I hate riddles, they remind me of my mentor. How dangerous could you be anyway?"

"Well, the only way to figure out riddles out with time isn't it? So be patient. And yes, I'm not safe at all."

Sasuke didn't believe her."Uhg. sure, but Naruto, what was that kiss about? It felt...weird."

"It's nothing. I didn't feel anything, I merely did it on a whim, that's all." A lie was written all over her face, and Sasuke could tell. He immediately wanted to know everything about this amazing, somewhat insane woman. He wanted her, and only her.

"Naruto, who are you?"

She looked at him with surprise. "N-n-no one. " She looked out the window at the full moon in its highest point in the sky."I-I have to go." She kissed his cheek like she had known Sasuke all her life and let go of him. "I can't stay."

Sasuke held onto her wrist. "No!"

"I'm sorry I really can't aff-"

"No. You're staying. **Direct orders**." He yanked her back into his arms. _I need this woman. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Naruto's eye's became wide with anger. "you think you can control me? I told you, you don't know me. Good bye." she yanked herself out of his grasp. "But don't worry, you'll see me again someday, I guarantee it, it just won't be like this."

"Wait-"Sasuke reached out but his fingers merely slipped through open air. Naruto had...vanished?

* * *

Naruto was perched on a tree outside the ball room window looking at Sasuke's shocked face. "This is all so wrong. I always get the worst assignments. "

A man with long brown hair and translucent eyes sat beside Naruto on the branch. "If you want, I can kill him for you. I tend to be less emotionally attached than you." He ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly. "You know, the Boss is going to be mad when he finds out you made emotional contact with him. And even more outraged when he finds out you dressed as a woman."

Naruto sighed. "I know. But I just had to...his memories are all so blank, so sad. If only I could give him more time..." He took out his dagger hidden under his dress and viewed at his reflection in it. "Being an angel isn't all what it's cut out to be huh?"

"Yep. but you always seem to forget..."

"Forget what?"

"that were not meant to represent something holy or god like."

"what do we represent, Neji? "

"You know this already."

Naruto gave a dark smile, "Yeah, I'm just still in denial."

"We're Angels of Death, Naruto, and don't ever try to forget it."

*********************END OF CHAPTER 1******************************

Hhhhhmmmm...what do you think? I have a ton of different ideas as of how to continue this. But the thing to decide is if I'm even going to continue it. should i? I need some reveiws!!!

Thank you for reading!!


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Aright, I'd like to inform you that **I WILL** be continuing this story!! Yay! I hope you're as excited as I am! Thank you for the reviews, thats what convinced me to move forward with this.

Don't worry. I'll finish chapter 2 as soon as I can!

**~LOVELY BULLETS **


	3. The Invisible Window and Neji?

**Chapter Two: The Invisible Window and...Neji?**

Sasuke straightened his velvet tie and grunted to himself in the mirror. His clothes were more extravagant than usual, if there was anything more extravagant than what he normally wore.

_Today is the day. _Sasuke thought, fixing his hair.

_It's the day that brand new window gets moved in and... _The loud knock interrupted Sasuke trance in the mirror.

Kakashi poked his head through the door. "Oh, I was just on my way to wake you. Tell me, young master, what would you like for breakfast?"

Sasuke grabbed small pocket almanac on his dresser. "Nothing." He said, stuffing the small book in his back pocket.

"Hm? No, that's not listed on the menu!! You just must have a morning meal, It helps your metabolism!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke swiftly walked past him. "And what do you need that Almanac for? That's for the common man, not a prince!" Kakashi ran down the hall to catch up with Sasuke.

"First of all, Metabolism? Really? And I'm carrying this almanac because I'm fascinated with the outsider's culture." Sasuke barked back.

Kakashi walked by Sasuke, trying to keep up with his abnormal pace. "Just where do you think your headed anyway? Dressed so nice? This early in the morning?" Kakashi gasped, just now piecing the pieces together. "WITH AN ALMANC TOO!! YOUR PLANNING ON GOING _**OUT THERE**_ AREN'T YOU"

They both came to a halt.

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave a cold chuckle. "Pppppppffffffttt. What? You think I want to go _out there_?" Sasuke pointed to a hall window that showed a small glimpse of freedom like it was circus freak. "Why would I want to go out there when I have a perfect world in here?" Sasuke put down his arm and tried not to make his lying so freaking obvious.

Kakashi shrugged unsuspectingly. "ok, so then what _are_ you doing?"

_Ha, I had this planned out perfectly._

"Oh, I'm going down to the ballroom to converse with the architects that are putting in that new window. I didn't know what class they're from so I made sure to dress nice. And the almanac, I might need it to be able to converse smoothly with them if they're in a lower class Jas you Know, I don't have much knowledge about those kinds of people." Sasuke gave a victorious grin. "It's good to be prepared, right?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Well...if you say so.. . I'll be in the library, cleaning up some."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sound like a good idea."

* * *

_Alright , now's the hard part. _

Sasuke turned the corner and was in the vacant ball room. The sound his heels made clattering against the marble echoed as he slowly walked up to the single Architect present, who was taking measurements and writing notes. He didn't seem to take notice of Sasuke hovering over him.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem, Excuse me, sir?"

The other man abruptly stopped his note taking, switching to turning his attention to the Prince.. "Ah, Prince Sasuke, I presume?"

The other man's eyes physical appearance caught Sasuke off guard. His eyes where lit with a pale purple, or creamy white, depending on which angle you looked at them. His hair was a dark brown of tree bark, also way over due for a haircut (down to his waist )and Sasuke somehow felt the weird sensation that was so familiar while peering at his pale face... This sensation felt like he had just been peeled open and fully exposed to this awkward looking stranger. It felt somewhat, but not exactly like, the feeling of pouring his memories out to Naruto, just only this time the sense felt more _embarrassing _than _painful._

_These mind games are tiring me out. _

"Hello?" The other man questioned, waving his hands in front of Sasuke's face.

"Oh!" Sasuke tried to regain his composure. "Uh, yes. I'm Sasuke. And you're the architect, I presume?"

"Yes, you can call me Neji."

_Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji...? Why do I feel anxious saying that name?_

"Well, uh, Neji...I have only a couple instructions for you... First-"

He interrupted before Sasuke could even get his thoughts together, "First I demolish this wall and replace the whole entire thing with a design, like in the chapels, just not colored because you want to see out easily...you would rather have the design be from a scene of_ Shakespeare play_, huh?" Neji gave a suspicions smile. "Anything else you'd like to suggest?"

_But I didn't even say anything about that...Hm, Kakashi must've informed him or something... _

"I just have one question."

"And what is that?"

"When do you start demolishing?"

Neji gave another laugh that made Sasuke feel like the victim of a vicious joke. "I knew you would say something like that...well, I am glad to inform you I will begin conducting the demolition in a mere hour or two. We're just waiting for the bulldozer to arrive.", He said cheerfully.

Sasuke nodded.

_Hm .I hope everything runs as smoothly as this... in just an hour or so...I'll be able to find her..._

* * *

The sound of destruction was so sweet to Sasuke's ears. It sounded like the bars of the bird cage he had been living in for so long was being, literally, ripped apart and replaced with the open air of a brand new world that constantly beckoned him to join the free breeze. He sat on the second floor of the ballroom in his chair that was opposite to the tumbling wall and smiled.

_So close..._

Gravity took no mercy on this wall as it went down to the ground and scattered across the huge font yard, rolling and rolling all the way down to the golden gates that used to seem untouchable by any force. The gates were so old and unused it creaked as more of the demolished wall leaned against it.

Neji stood below with a hard hat on, directing the person controlling the large iron ball which direction to sway next. "A little to the left...yeah...OH! Not tha- try your _other_ left please!!" He screamed. "alright, I think that's it..." They all watched as the wall took its last casualty, and finally the whole thing was merely...gone. Sasuke stood up and peered out into the waiting world. The bulldozer slowly vanished outside the golden gates.

_Time to get this started. _

He ran down the stairs and ran across the ballroom, exhilarated like he was the happiest man in the world. He stood on the edge of the room, unable to process this new feeling of what many fondly called 'fresh air'. But, the prince saw it as much more, it was the air that everybody shared, that required no title to attain, that wasn't restricted or barricaded, that was just simply one with everything else.

He turned around to say thanks to Neji, but he was no longer there.

_I wonder where he went, He gone. Oh well, I don't really care._

Sasuke looked back at the large castle behind him and took a moment to come to a realization of what he was about to do. No one was around, just him, all alone. So why wasn't he moving. Freedom is right there. All he had to do was just walk away.

The only door that let anybody in and out was securely locked at all times, and when opened to let someone in Sasuke was kept in his room by Kakashi. Now there was huge door right in front of Sasuke's face, all open to him.

(A/N:Ok, just to clarify, Sasuke's talking to himself in his head. My sister read this and was very confused on this part...I don't know if any of you would be, but I'd just like to make sure. :D)

_Run, Sasuke, Run. _He tried moving his legs. _Move, why can't I just go? This should be easy. _

He took a deep breath.

_Alright Sasuke, think of all the times you've wanted to set this place on fire, think of all the times you've wanted to go so bad but couldn't, think of all the times you've dreamed about this think of all the times you've been wasting away, think of all the times you felt so hopeless, think of all the loneliness ,think of all the tears, think of all the times your reach came too short, think of all the hidden pain.... think about...think...about how much you want see her!_

His fears were gone as he ran across the grass. He knew he would have no other opportunity to run away, this open window had granted his wish. Tears dropped down on his face out of joy. The blowing winds kindly wiped them off his face as he climbed over the gate and landed on the dirt road below. Quickly getting up he dusted himself off and went sprinting down the road to the awaiting near town.

_I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, but I hope it's better than being trapped in there. _

Sasuke dared not to look back, because he hoped he would never have to see the castle ever again.

* * *

Neji laughed, rocking back and forth on the hind legs of his chair. He and Naruto sat in an underground camp, a normal thing for angels to do while on a mission. The dark and damp, but large underground room suited them both well.

"Naruto! I swear, that Prince guy has a serious obsession, he find you really interesting."

"No! I refuse to believe it!" Naruto yelled back, pausing from sharpening his knifes and daggers.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well you better. This is gonna make your job ten times harder, especially when he comes to try to find you."

Naruto's big blue eyes widened. "What?! Find me? Damn it, I wish we could go back to the underworld already. We need to finish up this duty."

"Hm, When I looked into this conscience, I saw that he was absolutely determined to find you by escaping."

Naruto shook his head. "Why me?"

"Hey, I offered to take care of him for you, but you said no and officially accepted the task. I'm merely the overseer who keeps _track_ of the victim." Neji smiled, "But if you want, I could do the job anyway...it would make the boss mad..." Neji got up and held Naruto's chin with his long sensual fingers, suddenly changing the mood. "I'd do it for you though." Naruto blushed and accidentally dropped one of his knifes. "you know, I'm jealous." Neji moved in closer, their lips about to softly touch.

"Jealous?" Naruto barley whispered, almost unable to handle Neji's powerful aura.

"Yes, that arrogant prince stole a kiss from you...and I want it back."

Their lips lock passionately in one whirl wind of immortal tensions and wills. Neji pushed into Naruto more, smacking their lips together, unable to stop. Naruto ran his fingers through Neji's beautiful long hair as he grasped Naruto closer and closer. Neji removed Naruto's shirt as Naruto did vice versa. The feeling of their skin clashing made Naruto want more. Unfortunately, he was unable to handle it and dropped **all** his knifes on the ground and slipped out of his chair, sending both him and Neji to the ground, Neji landing on top of Naruto. They both laughed. "Even after three thousand years I still get flustered when you kiss me." Naruto said, uncharacteristically shy.

"Same here!" "

* * *

***Being too lazy to get off the ground, Naruto and Neji stayed there and cuddled, eventually leading to a conversation.***

"You know, I sorta had to kiss Sasuke, to at least get a little information."

"Yes, but I wish you could look into someone's memory a more indirect way that wouldn't make me so jealous. "

"I wish my powers worked as swiftly as yours, you just have to look at somebody."

"Hm, but I can't see memories. I only see a small portion of the conscience."

"True..." Said Naruto drifting off into sleep. "I'm tired." Neji nodded and carried Naruto bridal style to the small bed in the corner of the room. "Thanks Neji.", Said Naruto, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Neji kissed Naruto's forehead affectionately. "I won't let Sasuke take you away, never."

* * *

Wow, what a chapter. I hope that made sense to yall...

Also, the idea of putting Neji and Naruto together was actually suggested to me by "**MARY-BEFORE I BECOME A MEMBER". **Thank you very much, Mary!! I appreciate you for helping my thicken the plot. XD

Once again, thank you for reading, please review to motivate me to the next chapter!

**~LOVELY BULLETS**


End file.
